Embodiments of the invention relate to an acoustic intensity analyzer with acoustic intensity arrays and an integral inertial reference device for determining the self-orientation of the acoustic intensity analyzer.
Acoustic intensity arrays can provide spatial tracking of acoustic sources. However, their location and orientation must be predetermined and fixed. Acoustic intensity arrays can provide vector sampling of an acoustic environment relative to the axis of its assembly. However, the physical orientation of the array axis to the acoustic environment is critical for the accuracy of the vector sampling. If the acoustic intensity array is jostled and the orientation of the array axis is offset from its intended direction, the acoustic vector sampling is of little, if any, use.